narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Revitalization Technique
UNDER CONSTRUCTION During the Project: Rebirth early stages Raido was subjected to various testing that subjected to his body being exposed to high traces of Hashirama Senju's DNA. The early phases started with regular doses at clocked intervals as well as Orochimaru often rewriting the boys cellular makeup to cause a fellowship among the cells that were adapting to his new body. By honing in on stems cells and Raido's mitochondria cells Orochimaru after numerous operations managed to cause a synchronicity event among the merging cells. These cells would begin to adapt to the natural mitosis process that occurred within his body for the first few days of Raido being in stasis. After a few weeks to allow his body to adjust Raido was entered into the Devils Playground to gather intel and data on the projects current advancements. During the first few battles beyond Raido's body had shown the ability to heal near instantly from differing types of damage he sustained during the battles. However a drawback was noticed that the healing process in itself caused immense pain for the young boys body who often roared and thrashed around as his wounds were healed. This initial reaction caused Orochimaru to assume that despite the boys increased physical prowess and endurance, his body internally was not ready to harness such power and thus would need time for his body to age. As Raido got older he seemed to outgrow the pain and suffered from it no more. Despite the healing powers great ability it is unable to heal mental scars that deal with the subconscious region that deals with memory. Raido post Project:Rebirth still has no recollection of his parents, family, age birthday or even village. Raido's body can passively rapidly regenerate, and recreate damaged tissues, organs, bones, nerves and limbs. He benefits from an immensely strong and highly efficient immune system, which renders him immune to most known diseases and infections. This was mostly altered and tampered with oth Orochimaru and Kabuto who interested in testing the boys adaptability rate to poisons that each possessed. Even significant wounds which are inflicted to the body last mere moments. The wounds may be temporary and though Raido has an immense threshold for pain he is still capable of feeling pain. Within the program Raido was exposed to a number of poisons, toxins and pollens meant to test the adaptability of his Revitalization and it succeed. It has shown later that it also greatly retards his aging process as well, as years later he retains the appearance and physical condition and physical prime he had when he was free. Raido stated that it's possible so long as he can use the limb he reattach a lost limb and allow his body to heal, however such a claim has yet to be proven and is more based on his speculation. His offspring and children each have inherited this exact same ability which appears to be passive so long as there is chakra within the body it will instantly undergo the healing process. This trait appears to be hereditary within Raido as this same trait has been passed down to each of his children. All benefiting from a extremely durable and passively healing body. Due to being forged from some of the collected blood sample of Raido. Rikuse Hebiza inherited this move and benefits from the same passive instant healing that Raido does. He too however shares in its early weaknesses. This Revitalization technique is one of the few traits passed down, though everyone among his bloodline gained this technique only one of his children obtained his dojutsu. Due to the recreation of his left arm originally Ameryuu Aoki gained a far more advanced version of this healing technique one that boosted his healing into overdrive increasing it with Natural Energy. Though the rate at which he heals is greater it comes with a deadly cost for him early on giving him a unique drawback alongside a unique healing ability. Drawbacks The regenerative capabilities he benefits from give him great endurance as well as survival capabilities within combat, allowing him to heal almost instantly from even the most grim of injuries, however certain methods can be effective in slowing down his healing and even succeed in actually killing Raido. *In Raido's case though his brain cells will regenerate should his cerebral cortex be damaged enough, memories can not be recovered through a simple healing process and is usually left with zero chance of recovering. *Absolute Disintegration, Incineration and molecular destablization that leaves nothing left of the body. *Another method of getting around this amazing healing ability is drowning. Though it will take some time since when the brain is depraved long enough of oxygen it begins to suffocate and die. However he must be kept and contained within the water in order to keep the healing process at bay. Should he be released it is likely his revitalization would kick in and revive him. * A rare toxin that was created by Kabuto Yakushi that specifically targets the genes of Hashirama Senju and causes paralysis and a weakening effect within the muscles and joint, impaired reaction time and blurred vision. This toxin was used to ensure Raido obeyed during the program and one of the only toxin his revitalization abilities could not adapt to. * Ameryuu's healing ability while accelerated and is more powerful than that of his fathers leaves him with a deadly side effect. Being that his healing power is boosted by his left arms ability to passively absorb natural energy this allows for the Sage Transformation to spread over his body at a much fast rate, causing the wounds not only to healing twice as fast, but also assimilate other parts of his body as he progress to keep it from taking him over and losing his mind before he can learn to tame the transformations. Trivia * As with much of dealing with Raido's past is inspired by Wolverine's background and Origins with Weapon X, the Healing Factor was the inspiration behind this jutsu's creation. More differences will be added soon. * Other inspirations of this technique came from Free The Immortal from the Soul Eater Series.